Inconclusive Farewell
by WafflePop
Summary: Matt was the last person who spoke with Mello before he abandoned Wammy's, but what did it matter? After all, Mello only cared about one thing, right? Featuring Matt, Mello, and Near


Note: This one-shot covers the day that Mello left the orphanage from Matt's point of view, although he's more or less a third party narrator.

This is the first fanfic I have ever written for any series, so I would definitely appreciate any constructive criticisms you guys might have! Enjoy. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters.

* * *

Roger had tried to keep it a secret by acting calm, but it was clear to Matt what his intentions were. He had pulled aside the top two Wammy students, the only two sure candidates for succession, into his office without saying a word as to why, right in the middle of the day. It seemed that whatever he had to say to the two geniuses, it was both incredibly significant and completely unplanned. Another kid came over and sat across from Matt, staring intently at Roger's office from behind a wall. Matt smirked. Word sure got around fast here. Like him, most Wammy students were skilled in deduction and had a fairly good idea of what was going on by now. There were a few more hiding further away, staring hungrily at Roger's closed door like vultures.

A muffled noise.

It was Mello, they all knew. No sound could come through the Roger's door unless you were screaming, and throwing tantrums was not exactly Near's specialty. So that was it, thought most kids. Near had won, and Mello wasn't taking the news well. But Matt had doubts. If the news was merely that Near had been chosen as L's successor, then why had Roger taken them away without warning and made it seem so spontaneous, almost as if it were an emergency?

"I'll live my own way." Out emerges Mello. The other kids took no time to hide for fear that the boy would see them. You don't get in Mello's way when he was upset. He charged down the hall as Roger ran hastily after him.

"Mello!"

"Leave me alone. I can take care of myself."

A shuffle.

"Let go of me. I don't need this place anymore. I'm leaving the institution _now._"

"Please calm down, Mello. Think about -"

Matt got up and left. He had no interest in hearing the rest of the conversation, already knowing what would happen. Roger would unsuccessfully try to convince Mello to stay, and when he lost that battle, Mello would leave, but not before he made a pit stop first. Mello was a survivor and could certainly take care of himself, but even _he _wouldn't just try to live on his own without bringing at least some essentials. Matt paced calmly towards Mello's room. He would simply be there waiting for his friend when he showed up.

Friend? Well, Matt supposed so. None of the children here, raised in such a competitive environment, really had any friends, and they were just fine with that. Matt was no exception. He and Mello were as close as "friends" got at the orphanage, but he couldn't really say whether or not he cared for Mello, and he was pretty sure the latter wouldn't say he did for Matt. Besides, Mello only cared about one thing, to be the best, and he would sometimes drag Matt into whatever schemes he had concocted for that purpose. Laid-back Matt could put up with his temper and submit to his plans as long as they didn't involve too much work. In return, Mello would put up with his carelessness and supply him with amusement. That appeared to be the extent of their relationship, merely a symbiotic partnership.

A few minutes later, Mello stormed down the hall and charged into his room without even glancing at Matt. The latter invited himself in anyway.

"Go away, Matt," he said harshly without even looking up.

Mello was searching around the room, looking for clothes, food, change, and whatever was necessary to survive off of for the next few days and shoving them into a backpack.

"So this is what _your _decision's gonna be, huh?" Matt knew that Mello understood what he meant. He wanted to know if Mello was retaliating to L's choice.

"_He _never decided," Mello murmured, voice breaking just the slightest. "_I_ did."

Matt blinked. What did he mean? Mello decided the outcome of the succession instead of L? Why couldn't L? ... then it dawned on him. So this _had _been an emergency meeting after all.

"He's gone?" It was meant to be a statement but came out as a question. Matt didn't care much for L or the succession or anything really, but the realization did shock him a bit. "And so you decided to just forfeit the title to Near?" That time, it was definitely a question, because Mello never gave up on anything, and Matt couldn't believe that he would now give up the one thing, the only thing, that he had ever lived for, just like that.

"You wanted the dirt right? I told you what you wanted to know. Now return the favor and go away," Mello snapped, picking up a jacket from the bed and putting it on with his back turned towards the unwelcomed guest.

The blond knew him well. Matt never personally cared about anything that didn't strictly apply to him, but he was also frequently bored with life and enjoyed hearing juicy information. But this time, it was sensitive information, and Mello just handed it to him. News of L's death was shocking and serious enough to satisfy curious ears. Why bother bringing up the part about giving up on the succession? That should have been something personal, something that Mello wouldn't share with anyone in order to protect his pride. But he shared it with Matt, and the boy could not understand why.

Mello noticed that the nosy intruder was not intending to leave. He knew that Matt was curious about why he let Near succeed L and admitted grudgingly through gritted teeth, "It was the right thing to do."

Matt nodded. Mello might have let his rival take the title partially out of resentment, but he also must have known that, objectively, Near would have been the better player for the part if only considering intelligence and patience alone. Of course, if the two of them worked together - He shook that thought off. Mello would never agree to that. It could only be him or Near.

"But why are you so determined to leave the orphanage?" Matt asked, "Unless ..."

Sure this might have just been a decision of passion, but if this had been solely about the succession, Mello would seem like a quitter, and he was clearly no quitter.

Matt continued, " ... you haven't given up on the fight yet."

So it had not been L from the start, but _Near _who was his real target. That must be why Mello wanted to depart so badly now. Since he could not outrank Near at Wammy's anymore, not if he had to play by the institution's rules, in order to exceed his rival, he must forge his own methods. It was not so much as succeeding L as it was surpassing Near. This had always been about Near.

Matt sighed. This guy had shaped his life around his rival. Out of all the children at Wammy's, only Near ever had any influence over Mello, and the latter consequently became watchful of, no, _obsessed _with him. However, most students didn't realize that Near and Mello were as close to each other as they were distant from one another, different in many ways but similar in many more. He didn't know whether or not Near was aware of this, but he was certain that Mello would never acknowledge the fact.

"This House will sure get quiet and boring without you," Matt said in a teasing tone, subconsciously trying to lighten the mood.

"Nobody will miss me." Mello responded. "Perhaps you, for awhile, but you'll get over it."

"Yeah, probably, but if you leave, don't think you can just change your mind later and expect us to welcome you back with open arms."

"This is what I have to do," declared Mello.

He opened his drawer, grabbed a handful of chocolate, and stuffed them in his backpack before zipping it up and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Heh," Matt chuckled, "Figures."

Mello turned to look at Matt for the first time that evening. His face showed nothing but seriousness. For a moment they just looked at each other. Finally Mello spoke.

"This is what I have to do." He repeated.

"I know. Typical determined Mello. Nothing can change his mind." Matt smirked.

"Correct." Mello did not smile back.

Matt stepped away from the entrance to let his fellow student through. "Good luck then, man."

"Thanks." And that was it.

Mello marched out the room and down the hallway, with his backpack slung across one shoulder and his face pointed at the ground. Suddenly, he hesitated and lifted his head just slightly, as if he had noticed something. But it didn't last, and he quickly resumed his speedy pace a second later, almost running towards the door. Matt wondered once more if Mello was only acting on behalf of his emotions and would simply turn back once they eased, but he never stopped walking, and he never slowed down. No, he would not turn back.

The lone kid shrugged to himself. Oh well. He had tried, but what's done was done. He was not exactly known as one to waste time caring about trivial matters that didn't apply to him directly. Why should he care?

However, something felt different, uncomfortable, and it frustrated him, because he just couldn't pinpoint what it was. He needed a distraction, needed to shoot something or blow something up. As the boy turned to go back to his room for some more video games, he saw a pale figure at the far end of the hallway.

Near, puzzle board cradled in his arms, had his eyes fixed on the door that had just slammed shut, as if he was looking right through the door itself. His face was devoid of emotion, as always, and he stood perfectly still, gazing silently.

How long had he been positioned there? Why was he here at all? And had Mello noticed? The child in white remained stationary. No one ever knew what that kid was thinking, and attempting to attain information from him generally took more effort than Matt was willing to make, so he didn't bother inquiring. He walked leisurely in the direction of the motionless boy. Near remained still, lifeless. This kid clearly didn't come by just to witness an angry blond make some grand exit. He had a reason for coming here.

Near, you wanted to say something to him, didn't you? You had been here this whole time. You could have said something. _You _could have stopped him. Matt passed by the unmoving youth.

So why didn't you say anything?


End file.
